


I just wanna hear your voice ('Cause it gets me crazy)

by spaceybee



Series: Just the Way You Are [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, Gift Fic, Kim Seungmin-centric, Making Out, Multi, Neck Kissing, POV Third Person Omniscient, Rough Kissing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27165878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceybee/pseuds/spaceybee
Summary: "Seungmin was almost halfway through Changbin's second verse when he turned to look at the clock behind him and was met with seven pairs of adoring eyes staring back at him."❀in which Seungmin takes a newfound interest in listening to old 3RACHA songs and secretly rapping along to them whenever he's alone (except the rest of the boys accidentally find out, because funnily enough, he's actually not very secret about it)
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Everyone
Series: Just the Way You Are [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957924
Comments: 15
Kudos: 112





	I just wanna hear your voice ('Cause it gets me crazy)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MultifandomGal455](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultifandomGal455/gifts).



> \- this fic is a part of my [seungmincentric fic series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957924) but it can be read as a standalone ^^
> 
> i hope u enjoy reading ♡

In Seungmin's defense, he thought the others would be out for longer.

And to add on to that, Seungmin also didn't know how he got so easily obsessed with the old music of his members.

He was simply looking at his YouTube and in his recommendations of videos to watch, there was "3RACHA - Tik Tok (Prod.CB97)".

Seungmin had listened to all of their producing team's songs once before when they were first released, but never went back to listen to them again much afterwards. It's not that he didn't like them, he simply never felt the need nor want to listen to them more times than he already did. Chan, Changbin, and Jisung never really mentioned their old music too often, and the rest of the members never brought it up either.

There was really no reason for him to talk about it.

The boy _did_ remember memorizing all the lyrics to Runner's High when it was first released, but he would be lying if he said he still remembered how it went to this day.

However, there he was. Listening to every single damn 3RACHA song on Soundcloud and becoming absolutely _enraptured_.

Seungmin was absolutely enamored by Changbin's previous, more nasally tone, Jisung's younger, higherly pitched voice, and Chan's even more prominent Australian accent laced into his English verses.

Not only that, but how absolutely _raw_ the background tracks sounded. Seungmin knew jack-shit about music production as he only learned about it when he went to go bother Chan, Changbin, and Jisung at the studio, which wasn't very often. However, Seungmin _did_ know that the Chan, Changbin, and Jisung who were producing the old 3RACHA tracks he knew and loved were not the same Chan, Changbin, and Jisung who produced their music now.

The old 3RACHA—or CB97, J.One, and SpearB, he should say?—were more inexperienced, less skilled.

However, what Seungmin loved about them was that they were riding on their _raw_ _talent_. Their inexperience and unskillfulness were made up for by their talent and their ear for music.

Seungmin thought that was undoubtedly hot.

So it was only right for Seungmin to repeat every single song on their albums until he knew every single word.

He didn't know why he never told the others about this guilty pleasure of his as he definitely _wasn't_ ashamed about it in the slightest, however, he just wasn't ready for their relentless teasing that would be increased a tenfold by Chan, Changbin, and Jisung, since _they_ were the ones who made the music he took such an interest to.

Seungmin had almost went a whole month without anybody finding out, too.

At least until he was left alone by the rest of the boys and decided to listen to 3RACHA's third album, Horizon. He plugged in his AirPods, the familiar intro of Matroshyka greeting his ears. Deciding to put himself to good use, Seungmin opted on making fried rice for dinner in time for all of them to get home.

Seungmin honestly, _genuinely_ thought none of them would be home until an hour later.

So when Double Knot started playing, how could he _not_ rap out loud?

" _Double knot, ey, double knot, ey_ ," Seungmin rapped along, vibing whilst he stirred the fried rice.

Maybe it was because he was rapping too loud, or he had the volume of the music turned all the way up, or maybe it was even because of the loud sizzling noises the fried rice was making, but Seungmin really did _not_ hear the front door being opened nor the entrance of the seven other boys.

Seungmin could only hear the familiar beginning of Changbin's verse as he put a lid over the rice. His back was still turned towards the door with his front still facing the stove as he rapped along with the music in his ears. Loudly. Loud enough that when Hyunjin was about to wrap his arms around the shorter boy as a way to greet him, he stopped just so he could listen to the familiar lyrics.

"Seungminnie~" Jisung singsonged, skipping towards where Hyunjin was stood a few steps away from the rapping Seungmin.

Hyunjin quickly covered the quokka-like boy's mouth.

"Shh," he told Jisung, both their eyes on Seungmin, " _Listen_."

The rest of the boys joined Jisung and Hyunjin hovering a bit behind where Seungmin was stood rapping to the fried rice.

Seungmin got through Changbin's first verse with ease, making rapper-like hand gestures along the way that everyone—especially 3RACHA themselves—found absolutely _adorable_.

"He's...He's rapping to _my verse_ ," Changbin said out loud to no one in particular, his voice quiet as to not disturb Seungmin, "And in _Double Knot_ by _3RACHA_ of all things."

"He sure is," Minho agreed, nodding.

"And he's doing a damn good job at it," Felix added.

Seungmin was almost halfway through Changbin's second verse when he turned to look at the clock behind him and was met with seven pairs of adoring eyes staring back at him.

" _AH!_ " Seungmin yelped, waving his wooden stirring spoon in front of him wildly as if that was going to help him be less scared.

Seungmin took out his earphones and took a few steps away from the stove before Changbin practically launched at him, claiming his lips.

Seungmin was completely unprepared to receive it, but didn't complain. He absolutely _loved_ the rapper's kisses. Changbin was always a rougher kisser at the start and slowed down to kiss slower, more sensually as the kiss continued.

However, Seungmin noted that Changbin wasn't planning for this to be another one of his usual kisses. No. Changbin was giving him multiple rough kisses at a time. Something that Seungmin knew would bruise his lips and knock the breath out of him.

Changbin pulled back. "You." Kiss. "Rapped." Rougher Kiss. "My verse." Even _rougher_ kiss. "And it was absolutely perfect, puppy."

Changbin dove back in one last time, roughly nipping at Seungmin's lips, almost enough to draw blood, but not quite.

When Changbin pulled back, he smirked as he stared at a dazed Seungmin stared back at him with small, unshed tears pricking at the corner of his eyes.

"H-Hyung!" the younger boy whined, his hands hovering over his swollen lips.

"That _hurt_!" He pouted.

Changbin's devilish smirk widened as he leaned in to whisper in Seungmin's ear, " _But you liked it didn't you?_ "

Seungmin shivered and that's when Changbin knew he got his answer.

The older boy nipped at Seungmin's earlobe which made Seungmin let out a cute noise of surprise.

"That hurt too, hyung!" Seungmin told him, knowing full well that Changbin was right and he did, indeed, really like the older boy's roughness with him.

Changbin was about to counter Seungmin's words before he was shoved aside by none other than the youngest of the rappers in the producing team.

"J-Jisung!" Changbin sputtered, upset at his time with Seungmin being interrupted.

"Hyung, I'm part of 3RACHA, too, y'know?" Jisung retorted, sassily, "And although he was rapping to _your_ verse, he was listening to _our_ song. I wanna have a turn to kiss him, too!"

Seungmin felt Jisung's arms snake around his thin waist and in return, Seungmin rested his own arms on the older boy's narrow shoulders.

"Why _were_ you rapping along to the old version Double Knot, Seungmin-ah?" Jisung questioned, staring at Seungmin. The younger boy ducked his head slightly, his ears flushing even a deeper shade of red.

"Like I would've understood a bit if you were listening to the new Double Knot," the squirrel-like boy continued after Seungmin remained unresponsive, "But you were listening to the _old_ version. _Why_?"

"B- _Because_ ," Seungmin stuttered out, still unsure why he was admitting this.

"Because- we- _well_ \- _I don't know_! I-I just stumbled across it in my recommended, and it-it just turning into a guilty pleasure for me to listen to all of your old music, I guess..."

"Wait..." Jisung started, trying his best to understand what Seungmin was telling him. "You've been listening to _our_ old music? For how long?"

Seungmin shrugged.

"Like a month..." he admitted, staring at the kitchen's tiled flooring, "It took me about half a month to memorize the tracks and stuff..."

A beat of silence passed between the two before Jisung spoke.

"You're amazing, Seungmin," he stated, staring at Seungmin with overflowing amounts of fondness that made the younger boy's heart feel full.

Remembering the promise he made about a month prior, which is having to accept every compliment the other boys gave him, he glowed with happiness and whispered a small " _Thank you_."

"Seungmin-ah, you know if you wanna listen to 3RACHA, you _could_ just join us at the studio. We'll sing it to you _live_."

Although Jisung's proposition did sound very tempting, he didn't want to be a bother-

"You wouldn't be bothering us," Jisung told him, as if reading his thoughts.

"I-"

Jisung cut him off again.

"We'd actually _prefer_ you coming to the studio with us. You could provide us with more...inspiration."

"And we wanna hug and kiss and love you all we want of course!" Chan added from where he was stood behind Seungmin, finishing the fried rice that Seungmin was making.

"Right." Jisung grinned. "What Channie-hyung said."

"Hm...I'll think about it, Jisungie," Seungmin replied, a shy smile on his face.

That was good enough for Jisung as he leaned in about to press a kiss on the slightly younger boy's lips.

Seungmin gladly accepted it, disregarding his own sore lips for Jisung's soft ones.

Jisung's kisses were messy and daring and unafraid.

They were much like Changbin's, however, more careful as to not hurt you in any way, shape, nor form.

His lips were the type to make Seungmin want to kiss him for hours.

So when Jisung pulled back with a satisfied smile on his face, it took everything in Seungmin's willpower to not drop to his knees and beg for more.

Instead, he pouted a bit before Jisung cackled, leaned back in for one more peck, then made his way to the kitchen table where everyone else was seated, scarfing down Seungmin's fried rice.

"Come 'ere, Seungmin-ah," Chan invited from where he stood, serving Jisung a plate of food.

Seungmin was a bit disappointed at the fact that Chan didn't want a kiss from him as well, but pushed the feeling to the back of his mind and joined the seven of them at their dining table.

They all complimented him on his rapping skills and Seungmin couldn't help but flush with pride at his lovers' supportive words.

* * *

Changbin and Jeongin had the sudden urge to have a horror movie marathon and was able to convince almost everyone to join them. Ironically, Chan and Seungmin were the only ones who completely refused.

They didn't pay any mind to it and let them go off on their own.

Seungmin and Chan entered their shared room together.

The younger of the two was simply planning to read his new novel and (perhaps) cuddle with Chan. However, the older had other plans.

As soon as Seungmin entered the dark room, the door was shut behind him and he was being pushed against it like some high school girl getting kabadoned in a Japanese drama.

"Ch-Channie-hyung?" Seungmin stuttered out, surprised.

"Seungmin," the said boy replied, his hands on Seungmin's prettily perfect waist that he knew and loved.

Chan slowly leaned in to kiss Seungmin's lips, but was stopped by Seungmin putting his hands over his mouth.

"Is-Is it okay if you don't kiss my lips?" Seungmin requested, his voice slightly muffled under his hand, "Jisung and Changbin-hyung already did it a lot so they're kinda...sensitive right now. And if you kiss me...I think my lips might bleed."

Seungmin hoped he didn't insult the eldest boy, but it was simply the fact the Chan's kisses were so unpredictable depending on how Chan was feeling that day that Seungmin was _genuinely_ afraid of Chan accidentally hurting Seungmin more than he meant to and feeling upset at himself for it.

Chan didn't seem _too_ affected by it, just had a small, sad frown on his face before he nodded in understanding.

"Then..." Chan spoke, his eyes tracing Seungmin until they landed on an exposed spot on his neck.

Seungmin was following his eyes and nodded when the older boy looked at him as if asking for confirmation.

Chan didn't have to think twice when chose an especially sensitive spot on Seungmin's neck and began to shower Seungmin with his love through there.

Chan wasn't much of a neck biter, Seungmin knew. Hyunjin was the one who gave the members lovebites the most. However, Seungmin presumed that Chan was probably learning from Hyunjin as Chan's neck kisses were getting almost as good as his other kisses—if not already as good.

Seungmin had to cover his mouth to repress whatever unholy sound that was going to come out of his mouth, however, Chan seemed thoroughly upset by this and took his lips off of Seungmin's neck to look the boy directly in the eyes.

"Why'd you-" Seungmin began.

"What your favorite 3RACHA song?" Chan cut him off, a curious look on his face.

Seungmin thought to himself for a moment, pondering on the random question before replying, sheepishly, "Tik Tok."

Chan smirked at the answer, raising one of his hands from Seungmin's waist to trace the bruise he left on the younger's neck.

"Thought so," he replied.

Seungmin tilted his head ever so slightly, exposing the skin of his neck just a bit more.

"What is that supposed to-"

Chan cut him off again, leaning close to whisper in Seungmin's ear.

" _Boy, I just wanna make you scream_ ," he sang, pressing into the bruise he made on the younger boy's skin with his thumb.

At that, Seungmin couldn't help but let a soft, breathy moan befall from his bruised lips.

Chan's grip on Seungmin's waist tightened.

"I wish I could remake Tik Tok," Chan broke the quiet, "just so I can use your moan as a sample in the song."

The eldest boy pulled back slightly just to send Seungmin a cheeky grin.

"Hyung...!" the younger boy giggled out.

Chan's smile widened as he leaned in again to press a sweet kiss on Seungmin's cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> \- the title is from chans line in [3rachas tiktok](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UtIH5IlKMsg)
> 
> thank u so much for reading !
> 
> this was a requested fic heheh !! hopefully i did ur request justice <3
> 
> speaking of,, i'm still taking requests so if u have anything u want me to write pls dont hesitate to tell me in the comments and i'll try my best to make it happen to the best of my ability ( ᵕᴗᵕ )


End file.
